That's Not What I Had In Mind
by katikati9027
Summary: Avery Cena agreed to a night out at the club with her big brother John and a couple of other friends. But little did she know that she would be hooked up with her super big crush, Randy Orton.


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, this is one of the three oneshot requests that I am writing. Therefore, I will not take anymore requests until I get all three of them done, also I'm really busy with high school life. But once I have all of the fics posted up, I will return to taking requests. Anyway, this oneshot is requested by ortoncenabournegirl. Avery Cena agreed to a night out at the club after a RAW taping with her big brother, John and a couple other friends. But little did she know that John and his new girlfriend AJ Lee would hook Avery up with Randy Orton, which happens to be Avery's crush. I do not own Randy Orton, John Cena, AJ Lee, or anything or anybody that has to do with WWE.

* * *

Avery Cena danced out of the arena and into the backstage area with her hip hop centered theme music blasting in the arena. She won a match against one of the people she hated with a passion, Aksana, and she never felt so good. Her dancing got to her, and she bumped into none other than Randy Orton.

"I'm-I'm sooo... Y-You don't know how sorry I am," Avery stammered.

"Calm down, It's OK. And by the way, nice dance moves," Randy said with a smirk. With that he made his way down the hall leaving Avery with her cheeks turning red hot.

Avery had a super huge crush for Randy since she started in the wrestling business. She felt so embarrassed that she actually lost herself in front of Randy. With that thought, Avery started walking faster to the divas locker room so she could go change. But then she bumped into another person that being her big brother, the great John Cena.

"For real, Ave, watch where you're going," John said with an annoyed tone.

"Aw, shut up, you ran into me, anyway, did you see my match when I hit the hurricanrana on her? " Avery asked.

"Yes, and I'm very proud of you," John said leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you," Avery said with a grin.

"Hey, do you wanna go out, after RAW ends?" John asked.

"Oh, where to?" Avery asked.

"At the club down the street from here," John replied.

"OK, cool, who's coming?" Avery asked.

"Couple other people, we're meeting outside the club, alright?" John said.

"OK, John boy, see ya there," Avery said.

The cameras just got done taping the closing segments of RAW, so Avery was changing into her street clothes that she had on before the show. She then went out of the arena and down the block to the club that John was talking about. She actually liked this place, the music was mixed between pop, rap and rock. She saw John and his new girlfriend AJ standing by the door in their own little world, having a nice makeout session. Avery cleared her throat and said,

"Excuse me, did I miss anything?"

Their lips detached and AJ greeted me saying,

"Avery, you came!" The tiny woman jumped up and hugged Avery very tight that Avery thought her bowels would pop out.

"Glad you could make it, Ave," John said.

Then all of a sudden Randy came through the door, which made Avery's heart beat faster than a hummingbird's. He looked around the place with a disgusted look on his face, and said to John,

"What kind of place is this?" Randy asked.

"Well, we're all here, so let's party!" AJ said.

"Wh-What do you mean 'we're all here'?" Avery asked nervously.

"Go ahead, AJ, tell them," John said stifling a laugh.

"Well..." AJ started. Avery looked a Randy who looked livid as hell thinking that he came to the club for nothing.

"We called the others and they said that they had other things to do so it's just us four," AJ lied, smiling forcefully.

"I know Cena had something to do with this," Randy said giving John an icy cold stare.

"Don't blame me, AJ told me that Avery had the hots for you," John said innocently.

"Oh, is that so?" Randy asked, sounding surprised.

"You told John?" Avery asked feeling her anger build knowing that AJ just blew her secret.

"You should be happy," AJ said.

"When we come back to the hotel I'm gonna beat the living daylight out of you, AJ," Avery said cracking her knuckles.

"Just have fun, Avery," John said. That sentence sounded like a command.

Then the song "Get Up" by Ciara started blasting through the speakers.

"Is that my song?!" AJ asked excitedly.

"Obviously, yes," Avery replied with an annoyed tone to AJ's rhetorical question.

"John, let's dance!" AJ screeched at John.

"OK... Whoa!" John exclaimed as AJ yanked him to the dance floor and dancing like that she was half past drunk.

"God, kill me now," Avery groaned to herself. She glanced at Randy who looked like he was holding back his laughter after what just transpired.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this," Avery said running her fingers through her brown hair with embarrassment.

"Oh, I don't mind," Randy replied. "I'm sorry you have a brother like him."

"Yeah, he gets on my nerves, but I love him though," Avery said shrugging.

Randy and Avery looked to the front of the club where AJ had a microphone and was about to sing.

"I dedicate this song to my best friend Avery, and her brother and my new boyfriend John," AJ screamed through the mike.

The crowd was cheering after what she just said, John being the loudest. Then to Avery's horror, "Best Friend's Brother" by Victoria Justice started playing. Childish, much?

"Oh, God," Avery said covering her face and Randy was laughing at her behavior.

Through the whole song, AJ was singing off-key to the tune, during the chorus she was pointing at Avery then John and back to herself. John was dancing like an total complete idiot, and Avery had to look away from that sight.

"I think I'm gonna go deaf," Randy said. Avery stifled a laugh at Randy's snide comment.

When the song was over, the crowd cheered while John yelled,

"Yeah, AJ! You go, girl!"

"How can they cheer? It was horrible," Avery said.

"Maybe they're cheering because we're wrestlers, trust me," Randy said.

"Yeah, 'cause if we weren't, she would have booed off the stage," Avery added.

"I gotta get out of here, it's too hot," Randy said breathlessly.

"There's a balcony outside, maybe we could stand there," Avery said pointing to the doors.

"Great," Randy said with relief.

They were about to leave when John yelled,

"Hey, where you going?"

"Calm your tits, John, we're just going outside. We'll be right back!" Avery yelled back which made a laugh come out of Randy.

"OK, don't stay out too long," John said.

"What are you, my dad?" Avery muttered which amused Randy even more.

They were outside the balcony and Randy said to Avery,

"You could be really funny sometimes."

"I am?" Avery asked, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Yeah," Randy said.

"Oh, great," Avery said with a slight chuckle.

"So, what made you go into wrestling?" Randy asked.

"Oh, you know, I always watch RAW and Smackdown at my parents' house whenever it comes on, and I always look to watch John, he was the one that made me want to go in WWE. I also wanted to make an impact at the divas division because it was total complete crap, you know," Avery said.

"You sure did, your moves show it," Randy complimented.

Avery felt a warm glow inside her. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you__. _You made divas matches more interesting," Randy said.

Avery never knew that she would feel at ease with Randy. They looked at John and AJ who seemed like they were partying hard.

"Do you think that John and AJ make a good couple?" Avery asked.

"No, I really don't," Randy replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"Me neither, he's too old for her, it's so disgusting. You know, when AJ got with John, it's so annoying because she brags about everything she did with John to me and the other divas, she always goes like this,"

Then while twisting her hair and smiling like a girl that just got off the deep end, Avery did a snooty voice of AJ, "I love John! I just kissed John! I won a match with John! I have a storyline with John! John just gave me a present for my birthday! I screwed with John! _He loves me!_"

That imitation of AJ made Randy laugh like a hyena. Avery started laughing with Randy at the joke she made. Out of the whole time Avery knew Randy, she never heard Randy laugh so hard.

"That was a good one, Avery, for real," Randy said.

"I didn't know I was that funny," Avery said surprised at herself.

They just stood there silently until Randy broke the silence.

"So, about you having a crush on me, was that true?" he asked.

"Well, I, uh..." Avery stammered. She sighed and continued.

"Yeah, I do, but it was supposed to be a secret, I signed for just a night out with friends, not a blind date, and then AJ told John and now..."

Avery's babbling was stopped by Randy locking lips with hers. Avery felt her legs growing weak, and she felt lightheaded. When they let go of each other, Randy said to Avery,

"You talk too much."

"But I was scared that you would be out of my league, and the fights that you and John were having," Avery said.

"Please, that died years ago, and you are not out of my league. I like you for who you are. You're so much better than those slutty divas. And I was wondering if we could do this again some other time, without Cena and Snooki over there, I mean look at them!" Randy chuckled and shook his head.

AJ was certainly not sober, her eyes were dilated, and she was dancing and waving her hands all over the place to a certain reggae song, while John was sitting in a chair chugging down a bottle of Corona Extra. (A/N: Corona Extra is some kind of Mexican beer. XD) Avery laughed at the sight and looked back at Randy.

"So, what do you say?" Randy said.

"I say, I would like that very much," Avery replied with a smile.

Randy smiled back and leaned over to kiss Avery for a second time. They were interrupted by John yelling out,

"Hey, guys, come quick! AJ passed out!"

"Looks like somebody had a lot to drink," Avery said.

Randy chuckled and rolled his eyes. They went inside to helped the distressed AJ. Avery thought that this night would be the worst of her life, but it turned to be a blast, having her and Randy become a couple. She thought that it would never happen, but it did, thanks to a little meddling by John and AJ. There would be something great between Avery and Randy and Avery couldn't thank John and AJ enough.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, that's the first out of three done! To ortoncenabournegirl: I hope you enjoyed the oneshot! Love, Kati

And to everybody else, Make sure you read and review!


End file.
